Possession où colère
by Gwenn-Anne Claudie
Summary: Mais que se passe t'il ? Dean, Sam et Castiel auront bien des problèmes ! Tout commence par un cauchemar... Est-ce l'œuvre d'une créature ? Où est-ce l'œuvre de puissances supérieures ? En tout cas, le trio aura bien des surprises ! Ne se situe pas spécialement dans une saison précise, mais Castiel est un ange, et cela se passe avant les Léviathans ! Aucuns Destiel !
1. Partie une

**Coucou ! Je suis de retour ! :) Je suis désolée pour ma longue absence, étant assez occupée, je n'ai put ni lire et écrire sur fanfiction. Donc, je suis revenue depuis quelques temps, et vais tacher de review les fics que je suivaient et qui ont avancée (il y'en a une quarantaine de fics, donc, soyez patients, je vais arriver à rattraper mon retard de chapitres à lire puis également de vérifiez si mes auteurs préférés ont pondus d'autre jolie histoires...) J'ai un peu plus de temps maintenant, donc, pour m'excusée de ma longue absence, je vous met cette première partie d'OS pour aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**Cet OS est hors saison ! ^^ Castiel est l'ange de la saison 5, avant les Léviathans et autres. Donc, aucun risques de spoilers. Ah oui, aucun Destiel ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Possession où colère<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dans un motel, au sud de la Californie, au milieu de nulle part, dans une chambre, Dean et Sam se reposent suite à une journée harassante. Sam et Dean sont tranquille, l'un est sur son ordinateur et l'autre devant la télé. Mais d'un seul coup, l'ampoule, les écrans de télé et d'ordinateur grésillèrent puis explosèrent tout comme les vitres du motel et du miroir de la salle de bain. Dean et Sam se couchèrent sur le sol, se bouchant les oreilles en entendant un cri strident…. Inhumain….Celui d'un ange.**

**Dean et Sam n'eurent le temps de se relevés qu'ils furent téléportés au beau milieu d'une clairière baignée de rayons de lune. Puis silence complet. Dean et Sam regardèrent de chaque côté, ils étaient aux milieux de nulle part, sans armes.**

**.**

**.**

_- Bordel de…. Que s'est-il passé putain ? C'était quoi ça ! _

_- J'en sais rien Dean…. Mais attend…. Le cri… Ce n'était pas… ?_

_- Tu crois que c'était….Sam, on n'est pas tous seul….Il y'as…. CASS !_

**.**

**.**

**Dean vit avec soulagement, que l'homme qui s'approchait d'eux, n'étais autre que leurs ami, Castiel. Sam se retourna vivement puis soupira de soulagement, les garçons voulurent allez vers lui. Mais Castiel poussa un cri strident, Dean et Sam durent de nouveau se boucher les oreilles. Ils regardèrent, interloqué Castiel, qui paraissait normal, tout à fait normal… Mais d'un seul mouvement, Sam et Dean furent soulevés dans les aires et retombent assez violement aux pieds de Castiel.**

**Les deux frères se relevèrent d'un bond, puis voulurent comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais n'eurent pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit quand Castiel les empoignèrent par la gorge et les surélevèrent légèrement du sol. Ils virent les yeux de Castiel d'un bleu intense devenir un bleu acier.**

**Un sourire étalé sur le visage de Castiel, un sourire machiavélique. Il serre ses mains sur les gorges des deux frères qui suffoquèrent de plus en plus, impuissant face à la force de l'ange. Dean et Sam, au bord de la syncope, gémirent l'unisson en prononçant un nom dans un dernier souffle…**

_- Cass…_

**Castiel lâche les deux frères inconscients, qui tombent à ses pieds. Un sourire toujours étalé sur son visage, il regarde les deux corps de ses amis qui ne bougent plus. Il s'éloigne de plus en plus loin des deux corps… Les deux frères dorment désormais pour l'éternité, tués par leur ami…**

**.**

**.**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**.**

**.**

_- PUTAIN !_

_- QU'EST-CE…?_

**Dans** **la chambre d'un motel perdu au milieu de nulle part, deux hommes se réveillent en sursaut. Se regardent perplexes par le cauchemar qu'ils eurent ensemble.**

_- C'était… T'as eu le…_

_- Castiel ! Il nous tuait…_

_- Ce n'est pas normal ! Castiel ? Nous tués ? Lui ? De sang froid ! _

_- Faut l'appeler… _

_- Mais s'ils nous tuent ?_

_- CASTIEL !_

**Dean et Sam, inquiet et apeuré par le cauchemar, ils attendirent Castiel qui apparut à la seconde où Dean l'appela. Castiel, avec un sourire sur le visage les regarda, hocha des sourcils quand il voit l'état des deux frères en caleçons, torse nus et les cheveux en batailles, qui le regardèrent avec crainte.**

_- Tout va bien ?_

_- Oui…. Et toi ?_

_- Je vais très bien Dean. Pour quel raison m'as-tu appelé ?_

_- Juste comme ça…. Tu vas rire mais Sam et moi avons fait ensemble un cauchemar identique….Et….Cass ?_

_- Oh merde….Dean…. VITE L'HUILE ET LE FEU !_

**Voyant le sourire sur le visage de Castiel et ses yeux devenir bleus acier, les deux frères réagirent spontanément sous le regard curieux et perplexe de l'ange.**

**Dean prend un briquet tandis que Sam prend un bidon d'huile pour le verser sur Castiel, qui interloqué eut, par justesse, le temps d'éviter le jet d'huile et le briquet allumé en s'éclipsant. Les deux frères sursautèrent quand Castiel réapparut derrière eux, furieux il les projeta contre les lits, puis se mit à hurler sur les deux humains :**

- _QU'EST-CE-QUI VOUS PREND WINCHESTER ? Vous…! Vous avez… ! VOUS AVEZ ESSAYEZ DE ME…. !..._ **(Castiel respira un grand coup puis regarda fixement les visages des deux frères en se demandant s'ils ne sont pas sous l'emprise d'un démon où d'un sort. Voyant qu'il n'en était rien, il parla sèchement)** _Bon…. Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi vous avez essayez de me tuer ? Je croyais qu'on était amis…?_

**Dean et Sam se relevèrent sous le regard inquisiteur de l'ange qui était sur ses gardes. Ils lui expliquèrent leur cauchemar. Castiel les regarda puis dit d'une traite :**

- _Donc, si je résume, vous avez fait un cauchemar identique, me voyant vous tuer….Puis à votre réveil, vous m'appelez puis vous essayez de me tuer…. Intéressant…._

- _Cass, écoute, je sais que ça à l'air complètement…._

_- Désolé vieux, il faut dire que tu faisais la même tête que dans notre cauchemar et on a réagi…._

_- D'instinct…._

_- Oui, d'instinct…. Désolé mon pote !_

_- …._

_- Cass ?_

_- …._

_- Heu Cass… On est vraiment désolé ! Vraiment Cass._

_- …_

_- Cass, tu veux bien répondre s'il te plaît ? Dis quelque chose !_

_- …_

_- Cass ?_

_- Nom d'un… ! CASS !_

_- Crétin ! _

_- Pardon ?_** (Dean regarda Castiel qui le fixa tout en articulant exagérément)**

- _Dean, ton frère et toi êtes des crétins !_

_- …_

_- Deux cerveaux distincts qui font un rêve identique, enfin soit ! Un __cauchemar__ identique ! ET VOUS NE VOUS ÊTES PAS DIT QUE C'ETAIS ANORMAL ?_

_- Ah oui…._

_- Tu marques un point-là ! Oh merde…. Cass, on est vraiment….Vraiment désolé ! On n'a pas réfléchit ! Et…._

_- VOUS AVEZ ESSAYEZ DE ME TUER ET C'EST TOUT CE QUE VOUS AVEZ A DIRE ?_ **(Castiel imita Dean qui fut surpris tout comme son frère en entendant l'ange furieux singer Dean)** _Oh Cass, j'ai failli te transformé en beignet d'ange dès ton arrivé à cause d'un bête cauchemar, mais c'est rien. Hein mon petit, on t'embrase puis tu nous pardonne ! _**(Puis avec un grand sourire il fixa les deux frères qui déglutirent en sentant sur eux le regard divin d'un ange en colère)** _Franchement, vous vous dites chasseurs et vous ne repérez même pas un truc surnaturel dans votre cauchemar commun, puis boum, vous m'appelez puis tenter de me tuer et vous êtes désolé ? Désolé ? De quoi ? DE M'AVOIR LOUPÉ ?_

_- Castiel, on est ravis de t'avoir loupé. On a réagi par peur et…. _**(Castiel, énervé disparus spontanément, Dean soupira puis regarde son frère)** _La créature qui nous a…. Elle va le regretté amèrement ! Bon, faut chercher des preuves…. Sammy, tu…_

_- Oui. Je vais chercher sur l'ordinateur, pendant ce temps, recontacte Cass, faut qu'il vienne…. Et qu'il sache qu'on est vraiment désolé !_

_- On lui a déjà dit…. Il a besoin de temps pour…. _

_- Dean ! Au cas où, c'est de Castiel qu'il s'agit, qui nous tuent dans notre cauchemar…. Alors, appelle le, je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive un truc._

_- Bon, très bien…. Cherche, je vais faire un tour dehors_. **(Dean sort de la chambre, il fait nuit, et frais. Il s'avance vers l'impala pour monter dedans puis alla faire un tour avec en méditant un peu. Puis se gare, et se mit à appeler Castiel qui se fait désiré)**_ Castiel…. Je sais que tu es furieux, et je te comprends. Mais je voudrais te parler. J'ai besoin de toi pour… Tu sais, c'est toi qui nous tuais dans notre cauchemar…. Puis….AAAAH ! _**(Dean sursauta en criant quand Castiel apparut sans crier gare à ses côtés.)**

_- J'ai vérifié, pas d'huile sacré ni de feu ! Alors ? _**(Castiel regarda fixement Dean qui tentait de reprendre sa respiration, puis Dean le regarda, Castiel était toujours en colère, puis il était prêt à s'envoler si nécessaire)**

_- J'ai une idée, un collier avec des clochettes ! Voilà ce qu'il te faudrait ! _**(Voyant que ça ne fit pas sourire l'ange, il souffla puis lui demanda)**_ Dit moi Cass…._

_- Je m'appelle Castiel, Dean Winchester !_

_- Oh putain…. Tu ne vas pas…. JE T'AI DIT QU'ON REGRETTAIT CASTIEL !_

_- Bon, si c'est que pour me gueuler dessus, je m'en…._

_- Bordel de…..Castiel ! Arrête un peu de faire l'enfant et…._

_- JE NE SUIS PAS UN ENFANT DEAN ! SOIT TU VEUX ME DIRE QUELQUE CHOSE SOIT JE M'EN VAIS ! C'EST CLAIR ?_

_- Très claire. Bon, je…. _**(Dean soupira en entendant la sonnerie du téléphone, puis décroche)**_ Sam ?_

_- Dean ? T'es où ?_

_- Je suis partis faire un tour avec l'Impala, puis Castiel m'as rejoint pour discuter du bon temps. Sinon, tu as trouvé ?_

_- Non. Mais on a un problème grave Dean._

_- Pourquoi ? _

_- Dean, Castiel est avec toi ?_

_- Oui…. Pourquoi ?_

_- Alors pourquoi est-il devant moi ?_

**.**

**.**

**Dans la chambre, quand Dean est parti, Sam était perplexe par les propos de colère de la part de Castiel…. Puis il entendit toquer, présumant qu'il s'agit d'un voisin ayant entendu du bruit, il ouvre mais il a à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'il voit le corps d'un homme lui tombé dans les bras. Voyant l'homme grièvement blesser, il le dépose sur le lit, puis s'arrêta, stupéfait. Il prit immédiatement son téléphone pour joindre Dean, car sur le lit, l'homme grièvement blessé n'est autre que Castiel...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous de mon OS première partie ? (Il y'auras trois parties). La prochaine partie seras pour la semaine prochaine ! <strong>

**A bientôt !**


	2. Partie deux

**Voici la deuxième partie de mon OS, un peu court mais la troisième seras un peu plus longue. ^^ **

**Merci à Barjy02, Marianclea et Yakusokuyumi pour me suivre et vos reviews !**

**Attention, cet chapitre est classé : T**

**Une scène de torture (brève) dans cet chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Deuxième Partie !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Après avoir raccroché, Sam se dépêcha d'enlever le trench-coat maculé de sang, puis la chemise et le pantalon. Il installe Castiel du mieux qu'il put, prend la bassine d'eau et une éponge pour enlever le sang. Castiel semblait dormir, des gémissements inaudibles sortirent de la bouche, pendant que Sam finissait d'avoir enlevé le sang, il blêmit en voyant l'ampleur des dégâts. Castiel ouvrit les yeux, respirant avec difficulté, reconnu Sam qui restait figé devant lui, se mit à l'appeler, ce qui fit réagir Sam.**

**.**

**.**

_- Sam…_

_- T'en fait pas Cass, je vais te recoudre ! Punaise, comment…. Que s'est-il passé ? _

**.**

**.**

**Sam n'eut aucune réponses de sa part, Castiel s'était de nouveau endormi, envahis par la douleur. Sam respira fortement en faisant son possible pour recoudre les plaies béantes tout en pensant à Dean, seul auprès d'un imposteur. Sauf si c'est celui qui est devant lui, il ne comprend rien.**

**Dans l'Impala, Dean, après que Sam ai raccroché, regarda Castiel qui le regarda également, Dean ne voulut pas alerter l'imposteur, donc il lui dit d'un ton un peu trop jovial :**

**.**

**.**

- _BON ! Bah, Sam n'as aucunes pistes, mais il va trouver ! Et il voudrait vraiment te parler ! Tu sais, pour ce qu'on t'a fait. Sam regrette….arg._

- **(Castiel vient de l'assommer d'un seul poing, puis sourit et regarda Dean avec un sourire carnassier)** _Imbécile ! J'ai tout entendu, et tu croyais m'avoir de cette façon espèce de petit vermisseau ?_

**.**

**.**

**Quand Dean se réveilla, avec un mal de crâne, il vit avec stupeur qu'il se trouvait devant Sam, attaché tout comme lui par de fer barbelé sur deux chaises. Bâillonnés tous les deux, il vit double, deux Castiel quasiment identique. Quand Dean voit un Castiel debout à côté de son double qui lui était sur le lit, les plaies viennent d'être recousues, il grogna de fureur tout comme Sam quand ils entendirent les cris inhumain de Castiel. Ce n'était pas que le vaisseau qui criait, mais l'ange, il hurlait de douleur pendant que le Castiel debout était en train de lui tailladé les bras, les jambes, le visage avec une lame étrange, ancienne qui apparemment faisait du mal au vaisseau ET à l'ange. L'imposteur s'arrêta, ce qui soulagea Castiel qui gémissait de douleurs plus qu'il ne cria, puis se retourna vers les deux frères bien réveillés, voyant leurs regards furieux, il éclata de rire, puis leurs parla :**

**.**

**.**

- _Bah alors les garçons ? Vous ne dites rien ? Attendez, je vais vous enlevez vos baillons ! Ah oui, j'ai isolé la chambre, pour pas que les voisins vous entendent hurler…._ **(L'imposteur enleva les baillons, ce qui permirent aux deux frères de crier, enfin de hurler de rage face à ce sosie de leur ami)** _Houlà là ! Mes pauvres petits, vous êtes bien en colère ! Puis-je savoir quel est l'objet de votre courroux ? Ce n'est pas vous que je veux, je vous rassure. Je suis désolé pour m'être fait passer pour votre ange, mais il fallait que je voie pourquoi il s'est attaché à vous ! Puis, tout à l'heure, je suis surpris par le fait que vous essayé de me tuer en tant que Castiel, je le croyais votre ami ? Non ?_ **(Il souffla de dépit puis s'asseye sur le bord du lit, puis prit sa lame et enleva toutes les coutures qui détacha les plaies béantes, Castiel se mit à hurler, l'imposteur voulant que l'ange soit éveillé, il mit sa main sur son front, prononça deux trois mots gaélique, ce qui eut pour résultat de garder Castiel les yeux grand ouverts. Castiel serra la mâchoire pour s'empêcher de hurler, mais ne l'empêcha pas de gémir de douleurs quand l'imposteur s'amusa en lui entaillant les orteils, les chevilles. Puis au bout de quinze minutes, il se tourne vers les deux frères qui tentaient de se détachés)** _Sachez que vous ne pourrez jamais détacher ces liens mes petits, ne vous fiez pas à l'apparence, ce n'est pas du fer mais de l'acier. Et c'est plus solide que vous ne l'imaginez. Vous vous demandez qui je suis hein ? Eh bien, voilà, Castiel ici présent et moi-même avons une longue histoire en commun, n'est-ce pas….__mon a-m-i__ !_

**.**

**.**

**L'imposteur prit Castiel par les cheveux puis l'attira près de son visage, puis lui cracha dessus tout en riant quand avec sa lame, il retaillait le torse de Castiel qui hurla en enochien. Dean et Sam crièrent après l'imposteur.**

**.**

**.**

_- ARRÊTEZ ! LAISSEZ-LE TRANQUILLE ! _

_- ESPÈCE DE SALOPARD ! FOUT LUI LA PAIX ! CASS ! CASTIEL ! NON !_

_- AHAHAHAHAH !_ **(Les cris stoppèrent net quand l'imposteur posa sa lame sur la table, puis fixa Castiel intensément puis se tourna auprès des frères Winchester qui étaient rouge de fureur et surexcité qui bougeaient tant qu'ils pouvaient pour se libérer. L'imposteur souffla lourdement puis prononça quelques paroles puis disparus de la chambre)** _Bon, voilà, je ne suis pas un ange ni un démon. Je suis ancien. Mon pays d'origine est…. Je vous laisse désormais, j'ai eu ce que je voulais ! Bye mes loupiots !_

**.**

**.**

**Quand l'imposteur disparus brutalement, les deux frères libérés se jetèrent auprès de Castiel qui souffrait atrocement. Sam et Dean mettaient tout en œuvre pour soigner Castiel, recoudre les plaies, profitant que Castiel soit inconscient. Ils restèrent au chevet de Castiel durant toute la nuit, se relayant auprès de lui, dans le plus grand silence, sans un mot, par mécanisme, tout en faisant baisser la fièvre. A l'aube du troisième jour, Castiel se réveilla, grimaçant en ressentant la douleur. Il sentit auprès de lui deux choses, quand il les vits, il comprit en voyant les visages endormis des deux frères Winchesters endormis, il vit également pleins de pansement pleine de sang, une bassine d'eau rougeâtre. En voyant les cernes sur les deux visages, il sut qu'ils avaient veillés sur lui pendant son inconscience, et il a dut durer longtemps en voyant les débris. Il sentait sa gorge en feu, il fallait qu'il boive. Il voulut se relevez un peu sans les réveillez mais il en fut autrement. Dean et Sam grognèrent ensemble tout en se réveillant. Ils virent un sourire timide sur le visage parfaitement éveillé de Castiel.**

**.**

**.**

_- Cass ?_

_- Oh putain…. T'es vivant mon salaud ! _

_- J'ai soif…. Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi j'ai…. _

_- _**(Dean tendis un verre d'eau à Castiel qui le bois, Sam lui répondit)** _C'est une longue histoire…. Voilà…._

**.**

**.**

**Castiel, tout en buvant et mangeant, regardait les deux frères attentivement quand ceux-ci leurs raconta ce qu'il s'est passé. Quand ils se turent, le visage de Castiel s'assombrit puis leurs demanda en murmurant d'une voix rauque :**

**.**

**.**

_- La lame…. Elle était comment ?_

_- Ancienne, ça c'est sûr, je n'ai jamais vus ce genre de lame, mais en tout cas, elle est dangereuse pour les anges… _

_- Sam, est ce que la poignée était en bois, un bois plutôt rougeâtre, et la lame était blanche comme l'ivoire ?_

_- Oui…. Enfin je crois ! Cass ?_

_- Tu sais ce que c'est ?_

**.**

**.**

**Castiel baissa les yeux puis murmura un faible oui, puis il y'eut un silence complet. Castiel était partis dans ses souvenirs, dans un souvenir précis qu'il avait rangé au coin de sa tête puis il murmura tandis que Dean l'observait et Sam était en train de chercher sur l'ordinateur.**

**.**

**.**

_- Alors tu es revenu…._

_- Qui ça ? Cass ?_

_- De quoi ? _**(Sam leva la tête au-dessus de son écran, puis regarda perplexe Castiel et Dean qui le fixait également)** _Cass, apparemment il te ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, et il te connaissait. Apparemment vous étiez amis… Non ? Et ah oui, il a précisé que ce n'était pas un…._

_- IL N'EST PAS MON AMI SAM ! Il ne l'a jamais été ! Il est revenu terminer son travail…. Moi. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, une coupure un peu sadique... Alors, voilà, dans la troisième et dernière partie, vous connaîtrez enfin le fin mot de l'histoire. Alors, qui est ce faux Castiel ? Pourquoi s'en prend t'il a notre gentil Castiel ? Pourquoi a t'il son apparence ? D'où vient il ? Et ah oui ! Sam et Dean vont bien sûr tout faire pour aider Castiel qui est quand même encore en danger... Car il n'est pas encore sorti d'affaire... (sourire diabolique) A la semaine prochaine pour la troisième partie !<strong>

**Gwenn... **


	3. Partie trois

Et** voici la dernière partie. Attention, ça secoue ! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Troisième partie**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_- Comment ça toi ?_

_- Il veut me…. Sa lame, elle s'appelle la Tueuse d'Ange…. _

_- Oh…. Ok. Bon, Sammy, tu peux trouver ? _**(Dean s'adressant à Sam puis se retourne près de Castiel)** _Écoute moi bien, est-ce que par hasard, tu aurais voulus nous prévenir…. Comme on a fait un cauchemar…. _

_- De quoi ? Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! Je ne sais même pas quand il m'a mis la main dessus !_

_- Ok ! Calmos me amigo ! BON ! Sam. T'as trouvé ?_

_- ….. Nan…. Pas encore…!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Au bout d'une heure, Sam trouva des renseignements, mais Castiel fut pris de soubresauts violent, Dean tenta en vain de le maintenir, mais Castiel avait encore sa force d'ange, les deux frères Winchesters qui voulurent l'aider furent envoyer valser contre les murs. A moitié assommés, ils durent se boucher les oreilles car Castiel hurla, c'était le cri de l'ange qui mourut. Une lumière bleuâtre illumina la pièce, puis plus rien. Silence total. Castiel est comme endormis sur le lit, les yeux grands ouvert qui fixent le plafond. Dean et Sam se figèrent devant le corps inerte de Castiel sur le lit….**

**Une….deux…. trois secondes passèrent quand les deux frères hurlèrent de peur. Dean, sur le lit, au-dessus de Castiel, hurla tout en le secouant comme un prunier, Sam lui ne disait rien…. Il savait…. Des larmes envahir ses yeux tout comme Dean.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_- Dean…._

_- CASTIEL ! CASTIEL ! RÉVEILLES TOI ! NON ! ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉ ! RÉVEILLE TOI ! CASS !_

_- Dean…_

_- NON ! TU NE PEUX PAS PARTIR BORDEL DE …. CASTIEL !_

_- ARRÊTE DEAN ! IL EST MORT !_

_- IL NE L'EST PAS ! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! SAMMY ! JE T'INTERDIS DE…. Il va se réveillé ! Castiel ! CASTIEL ! Je t'en prie…. NON ! CASTIEL ! Cass !_

_- DEAN ! ARRÊTE !_

_- ….. CASS ! Non…. Oh ce n'est pas vrai…. Cass…. Pas lui. Oh putain ! Cass._

_- Dean… Viens. J'ai trouvé ! La Tueuse…._

_- Ah quoi bon…. Il est mort. On ne pourra pas le…. Faut l'enterrer. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ils eurent le dos tournés pendant deux minutes, le temps de se retourné, ils sursautèrent en voyant Castiel sur le lit, les regardant avec étonnement. Sam et Dean ne comprirent rien.**

**.**

**.**

_- Castiel ?_

_- Oui ? Qui est mort ?_

_- Toi…_

_- Hein ? Euh…. Non, je ne le suis pas ! Enfin, Jimmy si, mais moi non. Tout va bien ? Que…. HEY !_

**.**

**.**

**Dean sauta sur Castiel puis lui palpa le visage tout en s'assurant qu'il était bien en vie. Sam regarda la scène puis tout d'un coup il comprit. D'une voix clair et sèche il s'adressa à Castiel.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_- Qui est l'homme qui veut ta peau ?_

_- Quel homme ?_

_- Ton double Castiel !_

_- Hein ? Sam, je n'ai aucun double…._

_- Dean…._

_- Quoi ?_

_- La Tueuse d'Ange…. Dean, on est stupide !_

_- Mais quoi ? Je n'y comprends rien !_

_- Ce n'est pas Castiel !_

_- Hein ?_

_- Si Sam, c'est bien moi. _

_- Dean. Viens vers moi. Et regarde attentivement les détails…._

_- QUOI ? QUEL DÉTAILS ?_

_- Dean. Depuis quand une lame autre que l'arme angélique peut tuer un ange ? Et surtout…. Depuis quand un ange mange ? Dean, ce type n'est PAS Castiel !_

_- …_

_- Dean ?_

_- Attend…. Répète un peut, car je n'ai pas tout saisi !_

_- Dean, ON EST ENCORE DANS NOTRE CAUCHEMAR ! C'EST CASTIEL QUI NOUS APPELLE !_

_- …._

_- Punaise ! Dean ! Bon, je te réexplique ! La Tueuse d'Ange n'existe pas ! Tout ça c'est une illusion ! Castiel est en vie, mais il n'est pas celui qui est devant nous ! _

_- …_

_- Dean, on est encore endormis ! Et…._

_- AHAHAHAH ! Bravo Sammy ! Alors là ! Bravo !_

_- …._

_- Oh non… Pas lui._

_- Bien sûr que si ! Qui veut tu que ce soit ? _

_- … L'enfoiré…_

_- Gabriel ?_

_- Où est Castiel ?_

_- Franchement Dean ? Mon petit frère est en pleine recherche ! Le pauvre, cela fait un mois qu'il vous cherche…. AHAHAHAH ! _

_- Tu te fous de nous ! Mais comment…._

_- Deano chéri, je suis l'embrouilleur…. Et…._

_- Arrête Dean, tu fais exprès ou quoi ? Gabriel est mort ! Tué par Lucifer il y'as deux ans !_

_- …. Mais….Ah oui. Mais alors ?_

_- SURPRISE !_

_- Hein ?_

**.**

**.**

**D'un seul coup, Sam et Dean se relevèrent immédiatement, ils se regardent puis virent que la chambre était intacte, aucuns déchets, rien, ni de Castiel, ni de Gabriel, ni de double. Dean se lève puis regarde le calendrier…. Il n'était que le lendemain, ils avaient loué la chambre la veille, revenant d'une longue route pour enquêter sur une nouvelle créature qui s'amusait à tuer des anges avec une lame différente. Sam se mit sur son ordinateur, Dean lui prit deux tasses de café noirs bien corsé puis tendis un à Sam.**

**.**

**.**

_- Laisse-moi deviner Sammy, en plus de tuer des anges, elle nous fait tourner en bourrique dans des rêves…._

_- Exacte ! Appelle Castiel !_

_- …..Caaaaaaaaaastiiiiiieeeeeeel !_

_- Oui… ?_

_- Oh mon copain ! Dis, tu peux me pincer le bras s'il te plaît ?_

_- Pour quel raison Dean je te pincerai…._

_- PUTAIN ! CASS, FAIT PAS CHIER ET OBÉIT !_

_- …. Pardon ?_

_- CASS !_

_- Tu me prends pour ton…._

_- Castiel, il s'agit d'une simple demande…. Pour vérifier quelque chose…. Merciiiiiîîîîîî ! Ok, je suis complètement réveillé ! Maintenant à Sammy !_

_- …._

_- Pas nécessaire ! Bon, il s'agit d'un simple démon qui a acquis d'une certaine lame. Alors. Cass, tu nous accompagne ?_

_- Oui…. Mais….Tout vas…._

_- OUI ! Allez, amène toi, tu vas jouer l'appât mon petit angelot !_

_- A l'appât ?_

_- Oui, le démon est un gros gourmet, son menu favori, les anges ! Bon, t'en fait pas, on va le coincer avant qu'il ne…._

_- Tu veux dire « ELLE » Winchester ? Parce que je suis une fille ! Et Castiel me connait bien… Il m'a même trouvé un nom pour moi !_

_- Dean…. Tu veux bien ?_

_- Bon, bravo la pouffiasse, de nous avoir fait chier dans nos cauchemar ! Puis… Sammy._

_- On sait quel est ton nom, la Tueuse d'Ange…. Et on sait que tu as un compte à régler avec celui qui a ordonné ton bannissement du Paradis !_

_- ….Laurentia… Alors c'est toi ?_

_- Bonjour mon chéri ! Alors, tout vas bien la haut ? Parce que moi en bas, je m'éclate ! Tu devrais y faire un tour mon brave lieutenant !_

**.**

**.**

**Laurentia, car il s'agissait bien d'une fille, d'une ange déchue, qui tuait avec une lame ancienne, chaque ange qu'elle croisait dont elle espérait de croisé celui qui l'avait un jour, bannie du Paradis suite à sa trahison. Ce matin-là, les deux frères Winchester revenaient d'un rêve psychiquement compliqué pour comprendre finalement que c'était l'œuvre de Laurentia pour les empêcher de sauver Castiel. Mais cet matin-là, elle n'accomplit pas sa vengeance non plus car les deux frères aidés par son ancien Lieutenant la tuèrent dans la ruelle… Laurentia n'est plus, et enfin, les deux frères repartirent sur les routes accompagnées de Castiel qui était bien lui-même et unique !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Tout vas bien ? Un peu chaotique... J'espère que ça vous aura plut... :)<strong>

**Je posterai un autre OS d'ici quelques jours... A bientôt !**


End file.
